


waiting

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: Community: rps100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-14
Updated: 2003-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	waiting

Waiting backstage is the only time, really, that he gets nervous. Once he steps out there, he's in his element; anxiety vanishes. Right now, though...

He watches as the crowd settles. Then the lights dim. He shifts his weight uneasily in the darkness, listening to the introduction. Suddenly there's warmth at his back.

"You'll be great, Rosenbaum, as always." The words are breathed into his ear. He turns his head, catching familiar lips against his own.

"Thanks, man." He grins, although the other man probably can't see him. "Seeya soon." And he steps onto the stage as his intro ends.


End file.
